schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stephen (Django Unchained)
Stephen ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2012 erschienenen Actionfilm Django Unchained. Er ist der manipulative Vorsteher von Candieland und ein Freund des Besitzers Calvin Candie. Als Dr. King Schultz und Django auf der Plantage auftauchen um Djangos Frau Hildy zu retten, durchschaut Stephen den Plan und warnt Candie. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei, in der sowohl Schultz und Candie getötet werden und Stephen sorgt dafür, dass Django als Sklave verkauft wird. Allerdings kann Django sich befreien und kehrt nach Candieland zurück um Rache zu nehmen. Er tötet Stephen, welcher in der Zerstörung von Candieland ums Leben kommt. Er wurde von Samuel L. Jackson dargestellt, der auch Richmond Valentine spielte. Biographie Ankunft von Django auf Candieland Stephen ist der älteste Sklave auf der Baumwollplantage Candieland, auf der er schon 76 Jahre lebt, und als deren Verwalter er fungiert. Er genießt großes Vertrauen von Calvin Candie so dass ihm in Candies Abwesenheit die Kontrolle über Candieland übertragen wird. Er unterschreibt sogar Schecks in Candies Namen. Als Candie mit einer Gruppe neuer Sklaven, sowie in Begleitung von Dr. King Schultz und dem ehemaligen Sklaven Django in Candieland auftaucht, ist Stephen geschockt einen schwarzen Mann auf einem Pferd zu sehen. Als Candie Stephen begrüßt, wischt Stephen die Begrüßung barsch zur Seite und erkundigt sich nach dem "Nigger auf dem Pferd". Amüsiert erkundigt sich Candie, ob Stephen ihn vermisst hat, aber Stephen antwortet dass er Candie so sehr vermisst hat wie einen spitzen Stein in seinem Schuh. Er fragt erneut, wer Django ist, aber Django spricht ihn an und behauptet, dass wenn Stephen seinen Namen oder den Namen seines Pferds wissen will, dann Django gefälligst persönlich anspricht. Zornig wendet sich Stephen Django zu und beginnt, ihn zu beleidigen, aber Candie ruft ihn zurück und verrät, dass Django ein freier Mann ist. Stephen ist schockiert und fragt Candie, wer genau Django ist, dasss Candie ihn eingeladen hat. Candie antwortet, dass Django und sein Begleiter Dr. Schultz Kunden und ihre Gäste sind und Stephen ihnen daher Respekt erweisen wird. Stephen verrät, dass ihm das bei Schultz ja durchaus einleuchtet aber er nicht versteht, warum er vor Django kuschen soll. Candie antwortet, dass Stephen auch nicht verstehen muss, solange er die Befehle nur befolgt, und trägt Stephen auf dafür zu sorgen, dass im Herrenhaus zwei Zimmer für Django und Schultz bereitstehen. Entgeistert fragt Stephen, ob Django etwa auch im Herrenhaus schlafen wird, und Candie fragt, ob er damit etwa ein Problem hat. Schließlich schickt er Stephen zornig fort um sich darum zu kümmern und Stephen gehorcht. Schultz spricht Candie nun beiläufig über die Sklavin Brunhilde an, über die sie während der Kutschfahrt bereits gesprochen hatten, und fragt ob es sich einrichten ließe, dass Hildy nach der Präsentation der Kämpfer auf sein Zimmer kommt. Amüsiert verrät Candie, dass er nichts dagegen hat und trägt Stephen auf, Hildy später zu Schultz zu bringen. Stephen hält Candie aber zurück und verrät ihm, dass Hildy versucht hat, zu fliehen, und sich zur Strafe im Bunker befindet. Geschockt fragt Candie, wie viele Sklaven denn davongelaufen sind seit er weg war. Er befiehlt trotz Stephens Protest, Hildy die Strafe zu erlassen und sie zu waschen und für Schultz vorzubereiten. Stephen durchschaut den Plan Am Abend trifft sich Candie mit seinen Gästen im Speisesaal, während Stephen an der Seite steht und den Gesprächen lauscht. In gewissen Situationen pflichtet er Candie bei oder lacht unverhältnismäßig laut über seine Witze. Als Hildy Schultz bedient, behauptet Candie amüsiert dass die beiden ja Gefallen aneinander gefunden zu haben scheinen, aber seine Schwester behauptet dass es eher scheint, als hätte Hildy nur Augen für Django. Obwohl Candie dies übergeht, wird Stephen hellhörig. Er folgt Hildy in die Küche, nimmt sie beiseite und fragt, ob sie Django etwa kennt. Hildy verneint dies aber Stephen hakt nach. Er behauptet drohend, dass Hildy ihn doch nicht anlügen würde, was Hildy bestätigt. Daher gibt Stephen scheinbar bei und scheint ihr zu glauben. Als Hildy Candie einschenkt, fragt Candie sie wie es ihr gefällt, die Herrschaft im Herrenhaus zu bedienen. Hildy antwortet, dass es ihr gut gefällt. Um Schultz und Django auf die Probe zu stellen, behauptet Stephen dass Schultz möglicherweise gerne Hildys Rücken mit den Narben sehen würde. Obwohl Schultz dankend ablehnt, hält Candie dies für eine gute Idee und trägt Stephen auf, Hildys Kleider zu öffnen und Schultz ihren ausgepeitschten Rücken zu zeigen. Während Candie aufgeregt die Narben zeigt, beobachtet Stephen Djangos Reaktion und erkennt, dass Django plötzlich sehr angespannt ist. Er folgt Hildy zurück in die Küche und behauptet drohend, dass Hildy ihm doch gesagt hat, dass sie Django nicht kennt. Erneut behauptet Hildy, Django nicht zu kennen aber Stephen fragt nur kalt, warum sie ihn anlügt. Als Stephen hört, wie Schultz im Nebenraum mit Candie über Hildy spricht und die Möglichkeit in Betracht zieht, sie ebenfalls zu erwerben, erkennt Stephen was gespielt wird. Er befiehlt ihr, sich nicht vom Fleck zu rühren und stürmt dann lautstark in den Speisesaal um ein Angebot Schultz's für Hildy zu unterbrechen. Stephen behauptet Candie gegenüber, dass er ihn in der Küche sprechen muss da es ein Problem mit dem Nachtisch gibt, Candie ist jedoch verwundert und sieht nicht ein, warum er sich in die Küche begeben soll. Verzweifelt versucht Stephen dennoch, Candie in die Küche zu bewegen, muss sich aber schließlich geschlagen geben um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Stephen entschuldigt sich lautstark, flüstert Candie beim Gehen aber zu, dass er ihn in der Bibliothek treffen soll. Nun wird Candie doch misstrauisch und entschuldigt sich unter einem Vorwand. Er tritt in die Bibliothek, wo Stephen ihn warnt dass Schultz und Django nicht wegen der Mandingo-Kämpfer sondern wegen Hildy gekommen sind. Er verrät, dass Hildy und Django sich kennen aber Candie murmelt erschrocken, dass Schultz doch gerade einen Sklaven für 12.000 Dollar gekauft hat. Stephen erinnert Candie daran, dass Schultz ihm noch kein Geld gegeben hat also gar nichts gekauft hat; Schultz war aber im Inbegriff, zu kaufen wofür er wirklich gekommen ist, bevor Stephen ihn abgewürgt hat. Candie fragt, warum sie all die Mühe für Hildy auf sich nehmen würde, da diese doch keine 300 Dollar wert ist, und Stephen behauptet dass sie vermutlich Djangos Frau ist. Candie fragt verwundert, warum sie trotzdem diese ganze Show aufziehen würden, und Stephen verrät dass Candie sich die Mühe für 300 Dollar nicht machen würde - dass die 12.000 Dollar ihn aber gereizt haben. Geschockt erkennt Candie, dass Stephen die Wahrheit sagt. Daher lässt er kurz darauf Hildy von Stephen in den Speisesaal bringen und droht, ihr den Schädel einzuschlagen wenn Schultz sie ihr nicht für die versprochenen 12.000 Dollar abkauft. So kann Candie den Handel erzwingen. Während sich Candie und Schultz um den Geschäftsablauf kümmern, steht Stephen im Hintergrund und schaut zu. Als Candie aber plötzlich von Schultz erschossen wird, wirbelt Stephen herum und schreit panisch Candies Namen. Während im Anwesen ein Feuergefecht zwischen Django und Candies Leuten beginnt, klammert sich Stephen trauernd an Candies Leiche. Konfrontation mit Django Während die Schießerei ihren Lauf nimmt, ruft Stephen dass die Aufseher aufhören sollen, auf Django zu schießen. Nachdem das Feuer eingestellt ist, schreit Stephen Django zu, dass Billy Crash gerade Hildy seine Pistole an den Kopf hält und dass sie sterben wird, falls Django sich nicht ergibt. Er verspricht allerdings, dass Hildy nichts passieren wird, wenn Django seine Waffe wegwirft und sich ergibt, und obwohl Django ihm nicht glaubt, wirft Django schließlich doch seine Waffe weg als Stephen ihm nur noch Sekunden lässt um sich zu entscheiden. Nachdem Django gefangengenommen wurde, wird er in einem Stallgebäude eingesperrt, während im Herrenhaus wieder Ruhe einkehrt. Candies Schwester Lara Lee, die neue Hausherrin, muss nun eine angemessene Bestrafung für Django finden und entscheidet - nach Manipulation von Stephen - ihn an das LeQuint Dickey-Bergbauunternehmen zu verkaufen. Nachdem die Entscheidung gefälllt ist, besucht Stephen den gefesselten Django im Stall und verrät, was nun mit ihm geschehen wird. Er wirft Django seine Kleidung vor die Füße und verrät amüsiert, dass Django das einzige ist worüber die Hohen Herren im Herrenhaus bisher geredet haben und dass sie sich dutzende Ideen überlegt haben, wie man Django töten könnte. Stephen behauptet aber grausam, dass er verhindern wollte dass man Django kastriert, da die beiden Sklaven dabei sterben. Indem er in den Gesprächen immer wieder erwähnte, wie schlimm doch die Sklaven des LeQuint Dickey-Unternehmens dran sind, konnte Stephen Lara aber dazu bringen, Django an das Unternehmen zu verkaufen - und das auch noch für ihre eigene Idee zu halten. Zornig behauptet Stephen Django gegenüber nun, dass dieser den Rest seines Lebens schwer im Bergwerk leben wird bis er eines Tages vor Schwäche zusammenbrechen wird und man ihm den Schädel mit einem Vorschlaghammer einschlägt. Kurz darauf wird Django an eine Gruppe der LeQuint Dickey übergeben und Stephen widmet sich der Organisation des Begräbnisses von Candie. Finale Konfrontation Nach Candies Beerdigung am Abend läuft Stephen mit Laura und Crash zurück nach Candieland zurück. Dort werden sie aber von Django erwartet, der sich befreien konnte und zurückgekehrt ist um Rache zu nehmen. Django erwartet sie am oberen Ende der Treppe und schießt Crash nieder. Nachdem Crash getötet wurde, rät Django allen Schwarzen im Raum, zu verschwinden, befiehlt Stephen aber genau zu bleiben, wo er ist da er genau da ist, wo er hingehört. Nachdem Stephen und Django alleine im Anwesen zurückbleiben, bricht Stephen endlich die Fassade, lässt seinen Krückstock fallen und richtet sich aufrecht auf - seine Altersschwäche war nur gespielt. Stephen behauptet verächtlich, dass er sechs Schüsse gezählt hat und Django somit keine Kugeln mehr hat, Django aber zückt eine zweite Pistole und schießt Stephen die Kniescheibe weg. Schreiend stürzt Stephen gegen die Wand bis Django, der wütend die Rolle erwähnt, die Stephen in der Versklavung auf Candieland eingenommen hat, ihm auch die zweite Kniescheibe wegschießt und Stephen zu Boden stürzt. Vor Schmerzen weinend schreit Stephen, dass Django zwar laufen, aber nicht fliehen kann und dass es nun Django ist, dessen Gesicht auf den Steckbriefen abgebildet sein wird. Während Stephen Django noch hinterherschreit, was man ihm antun wird, zündet Django eine Lunte an und verlässt das Gebäude. Als Candieland kurz darauf in die Luft gesprengt wird, wird Stephen in der Explosion getötet. Persönlichkeit Stephen ist extrem intelligent und manipulativ. Calvin gegenüber verhält er sich unterwürfig und nimmt die Rolle des Sklaven ein, für den ihn alle halten. Er weiß, diese Rolle optimal auszunutzen und kann so im Hintergrund die Strippen ziehen, ohne zu anmaßend zu wirken. Er nimmt die Rolle des devoten Sklaven ein und pflichtet Candie bei jeder Gelegenheit bei oder lacht übertrieben über dessen Witze. Den anderen Sklaven gegenüber gibt er sich hingegen kalt und herrisch. Zudem nutzt Stephen sein Alter aus um sich schwächer darzustellen, als er wirklich ist. Seine Tattrigkeit und Schwerhörigkeit sind nur vorgetäuscht, was ihn harmlos erscheinen lässt, und auch seinen Gehstock benötigt er nicht. Stephens manipulative Seite zeigt sich auch als Lara Lee überlegt, was mit Django geschehen soll. Da er selbst Rache an Django will, manipuliert er Laura dazu, Django an die LeQuint Dickey-Bergbaufirma zu verkaufen, indem er den Namen der Firma und die Gerüchte, wie schlimm sie ihre Sklaven behandeln, mehrfach erwähnt. Während er Lara so im Glauben lässt, dass ihr die Idee kam Django an die Firma zu verkaufen und sie sich so einreden kann, dass sie Stephen überlegen ist, hat Stephen dennoch sein Ziel erreicht, ohne aus der Rolle zu fallen. Obwohl er Candie manipuliert, steht Stephen ihm dennoch nahe und ist um ihn besorgt. Nachdem er dank seines Scharfsinns Djangos Plan durchschaut hat, warnt er Candie vor dem Plan ihrer Gäste. Auch dabei kommt ihm seine scheinbare Tattrigkeit zugute, da Django und Schultz ihn nicht als Kontrahenten wahrgenommen haben. Nachdem Candie von Schultz erschossen wurde, trauert Stephen um ihn und will Rache an Schultz nehmen. Galerie StephenArbeitet.png|Stephen arbeitet auf Candieland StephenWirdBeruhigt.png|Candie beruhigt Stephen StephenBestätigtCandie.png|Stephen bestätigt Candie StephenTriumph.png|Stephen sieht seine These bestätigt StephenGlas.png|Stephen warnt Candie StephenTrauert.png|Stephen bezeugt Candies Tod StephenHältCandie.png|Stephen trauert um Candie StephenSprichtDjango.png|Stephen spricht mit dem gefangenen Django StephenKonfrontiert.png|Django konfrontiert Stephen en:Stephen (Tarantinoverse) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Alt Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Tot